The Carnal Lust of a Carnivore and a Lagomorph: The Unforgiving: IV
by SpongebobandBowserForLife
Summary: Binturong finds new love in the phallus of a rabbit.


written in 30 mintues without backspace.

All was quiet in Fluttershy's cootage as Angel Bunyny steched his mfeet and yawned youdly. Suddenly a crahs through the celling was heard and Bafher fell through .

"dude what the hell is going on" wondered Bagder "one minute I'm doing 200 whuiptis, and the enxt I['m in this cootage". Bagdaf turned his head, only to be greeeted by the aroused glare of Angel Bunny.

"omg, a bunny" Badger said, "my nama has a bunny too. hwhat's your name?"

Angel responded in a deep, sultry voice. "shut your face off and take uout your gorgoeus cock", he snarled.

"okay do,ey" Bafgter said in an excited tone. "Badgwr pulled out his 33cm cock, and to5ppled over. Angel streaddled his waist.

"Get ready for the best blowjob of your life" Angel whispered, and then his small mouth enclosed badgad's cock. Angle bobed his head back and fourth, like a bobblehead. THe moans of Bigstar was muadic yo his ebunny ears, and egged him continue to continue cock munching

"Oh fuck, Angel, I'm about to cuma", Badgwr declared, ad then had went to orgsdmasm. Angel selectively whipped the seman off his ips. With amazing strentght, the rabbit pushed Baghead onto his back and crawled near his tight buttock.  
"I haven't gotten no fuckle ing in 8 days" angeltxtic said, "tge ast time i made lovr wsd eith Fluttershy, adn she came too easily!. But youu, you look like you could pleasure hard"

"A ntigone stuop steasing me!" said Buckethead "pit in it my buttholes"

"With pursue" Angel said in a honey ladden whisper.

Anx wiht that. Age; isnserted his astronomical rabbit weiner into badguy's butthole and wiggled it around. He started slowly, like a train from the 1903's, and he did this more 22 more minutes. But Bedhead wasn't stiasfied.

"Andrew Jcackson, enough teasing! FASTERER, HARDERER. I need moar!", Bungle screaemed in a horse bovoice

"As tou wash" Angel said, as he speed up the sped of his trusting. In it out the Badger hbutthole tit gpesgoes, where it stops, nobody nose. Begger smoaned louder than he did during that threesome he had with Skiny Pete, combos, and Jesse.

"Oh my god, your beefy, white, rabiit cock is so big!", zBadgerfdx declared in a sgttare of euphoria.  
After about 33 hours of carnal cfucking, Badter oculdn't hold it much longer, his anal walls tighetned aorrund Antlers astoronmomical cock, and he spurted deeply inside Angel's wombv with a sigh. Badger turned ov3r, re velaing his ravaged asrrhole.

"Oh my god, baby. That was amarzing", sad the satisfied young man. He was blind, however, to the rabbit climbing up his butthole.

"you think I'm done with you?" Angel said in a sandpapery voice, "We're just getting started!" And than, Angel went up Bison's butthold. He crawled so hard that a million st5rs exploded, ad then baby's come out and had babbies.A

"Oh my gods, Avalanches! You're in tsososo deeep"

"TOO DEEEP # $#$4 YOU!" AScreamed anon.

And then Angel started to use his bunny paws to scrape VBosnia's inner wbutthole. Drawing up blood that flooded out of the butt like the red see.

"Dude, i'm bleeding. This is not cool!" Bartholmuel said, concerned for his bewel bean. Ge tout of here Alcest!

:no"JNOVOR" Angel declared in a cheeky roar.

"If you dunt get out, I'll force you out", Bangle proclamed, and he rushed to the toliet, and shat down.

"come ON, CONE ON. rEEMEBER WHAT nANA TAUGHT ME AT AGE 16. aIM FOR HTHE BOWL", Badger strained. He strained harder than he had ever strained in his entire life. Afte r447 q t minus b minutes, Badger shat out Angel. The blood covered bunny wasn't dafazed by being in the toilet bweowek, and just laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Belfast "you nearly killed my buttholes innwr child !"

"I'm laughing because you are a punny murtale" Angel said with a feral grin on his feces. Then ehe took the plunger and hat Buill Hixka with it. "CHAWOS RAISINS" Angel said as je used the Plundr too clean Billy WJean's butt.

"No stup, I'm not abe to hadnle this preidicament" Bafder screamed.

"Shut up bitch, you'r bu55hthole belongs to Angel Bunny" Angel said with a brandy laden voice/

After 44w0932q8048058t3054w83q09r0 wt3q2 hours of plunging, Badger opassed out, dead as a doornail. Angel bathed in the blood, like an Aztec motherfucker. And then showered hard. Adfter getting dried up, he put on a robe and stol the meth from Backpack's backpack. Angel smoked it all, but it wasn't heeavy, or orange enough for him. He went downstairs and dawartched some desperate HOUSEWIVEs to pass the time. He turned the voluem hup rto get better resolution, but then a knock on the door happened. Angel was pissed because Fluttershy ewas at the hospital because Rainbow Dash was being a cunt to her. Angel bounded towards the cottage door, and there was Discord.

"You like carrrots, Angel?" Discord said in his deep, jovial voice. "Because I'm taking care of you nowm until TFlutteshy is betterer.

A new fuck victim?" "perfect" Angel though as he rubbed his paw togehter.


End file.
